Vivian
Vivian is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. She is a hostess at the Pudding & Pie working with Georgie Porgie. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Vivian is mentioned by Crane after Bigby finds Faith's head. He asks Snow White to reschedule his "massage" with her, then leaves the business office. This "massage" is highly implied as a prostitution appointment. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Vivian first appears when Bigby comes to the Pudding and Pie to interrogate Georgie. She lets him into the building, giving her usual spiel to attract new customers, then stands aside for Bigby to speak to Georgie. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Vivian is seen attending Lily's funeral, along with Nerissa. When Holly gets angry at Bigby for showing up uninvited, Vivian tries to calm her down and put the focus back on the ceremony. Later, she, Nerissa, and Lawrence stand a ways back while the Tweedles confront the other, more physically capable Fables. Later, Bigby and Snow show up at the Pudding & Pie looking for Crane. After pushing past Georgie and breaking into the back room, they find Crane violently shaking Nerissa while Vivian tries to get him to stop. Bigby separates them and questions Crane while the two dancers watch. When Snow starts to think that Crane may not have committed the murders, Vivian angrily retorts, saying that the only reason he would come to the club would be to cover his tracks. She demands to know who else it could be, but they're not sure. Bigby places Crane under arrest and marches him out of the building while Vivian and Nerissa stand by. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Vivian is seen at the end of this episode in the Crooked Man's lair, along with Georgie, Dee, Dum (Determinant), and Jersey. Her presence in the Crooked Man's lair seems to imply that she knew about the circumstances behind Faith's and Lily's murder, but she can't say it for the ribbon or that she was trying to pin the blame on Crane despite knowing his innocence. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Vivian escapes with Georgie to the Pudding & Pie. Vivian's last words were "I can't pretend anymore", here she's referring to the fact that she has to pretend she doesn't care about anyone at the Pudding & Pie. But, if you listen even close, as she takes the ribbon off, she whispers "Goodbye, Georgie." She also kills herself because she hates herself when looking at Nerissa. She commits suicide by pulling the ribbon releasing the spell of the other prostitutes, most importantly Nerissa. She's able to release the spell because she's the original "Girl with the Ribbon", all the other ribbons were made from hers. Book of Fables Entry Much of Vivian's past is unknown since she prefers not to talk about her life back in the Homelands. She wanted to start fresh in Fabletown, but she finds herself working for Georgie at the Pudding and Pie. It's not a terrible life. Georgie took a liking to Vivian, so he doesn't make her take jobs at the Open Arms. Instead she plays hostess and helps Georgie ensure complete customer satisfaction. Appearances *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Deceased